shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jillbarry
Jillbarry is the het ship between Jill Valentine and Barry Burton from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil (2002) Jill’s Campaign On the night of July 24th 1998, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) have been assigned into the Arklay Mountains to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides. Bravo Team had been sent out the previous night and has since ceased radio contact, forcing Alpha Team to investigate their disappearance on top of completing the mission. Being attacked by a pack of Cerberuses (mutant dogs), Alpha Team runs for the Spencer Mansion seen from a distance. In the ensuing chaos, Chris Redfield is lost. Once inside the mansion, Jill, Barry and Albert Wesker all hear a gunshot ring out. Wesker orders Jill to investigate, with Barry telling him he’ll go with Jill. Upon entering the dining room, the two find blood on the floor, hoping it’s not Chris’. As Barry stays to examine it, Jill leaves to investigate another room. She ends up finding a zombie feasting on Kenneth J. Sullivan. In her panic, she runs back to Barry, yelling ‘monster!’. Barry tells her that he’ll “take care of it”, and proceeds to shoot it down. The two head back for the foyer to report their findings to Wesker, only to discover him no long there. Jill and Barry search separately for bit, before meeting back up with no new clues on where Wesker or Chris could be. Barry suggests that he and Jill search separately for good, Barry taking the dining room again and Jill taking the other side of the door. Before leaving, Barry gives Jill a lock pick, claiming she’ll make better use of it. Not too long after, Jill finds herself trapped inside a room where the ceiling starts to close in on top of her. Jill screams for help, with Barry hearing her. Barry shoots the doorknob, opening the door, before grabbing Jill’s hand and pulling her to the safety of the hallway. In the hallway, Barry jokes that Jill would have “fit nicely into a sandwich”. Jill is grateful for Barry being there, but always questions why he was there when they were supposed to be investigating other areas of the mansions. Barry stammers through his answer, claiming he had “something he wanted to check”. He quickly changes the topic to searching for Wesker and Chris, as they’re still missing. Before separating, Jill thanks Barry again and tells him that she “owes him one”. Barry tells her not to mention it and walks away to continue with his own investigation. Jill and Barry meets up again briefly where Barry gives her acid shells, so she can defend herself a little easier against the B.O.Ws hanging around and inside the mansion. The two soon go their separate ways again for time being. A little later, Jill finds a note left by Barry telling her he’s left her bullets. After investigating the mansion a bit more, Jill walks in on Barry reading a file. As Jill makes no sound, Barry is startled and throws the file. Jill jokes that she “didn’t mean to get Barry that excited”. Barry hands the Jill the file to read; upon reading, Jill now understands why the mansion is “quite unnatural”. Barry leaves again to continue with his investigation, while Jill leaves to continue her own. Later in the night, Jill and Barry meet up again in the underground cave area. Barry sees her first just before Jill jumps into a freight elevator. Upon seeing him, Jill proclaims his name and is relieved to see him safe. The two use the elevator and descend where they hear Lisa Trevor, a girl who was experimented on and abused for 30 years. Barry asks Jill to go and investigate while Barry stays back to ensure an escape route should something happen. Jill arrives back to Barry in time where she finds him using the elevator to go back up. Jill calls out his name, though Barry doesn’t respond. Not long after, Jill finds her way back to Barry, startling him. Barry attempts to talk his way through her defense enough that he can hold her at gunpoint. Jill is faster and effortlessly disarms him, holding him at gunpoint with his own gun. Jill demands that he start talking, with Barry throwing his hands up in defense, claiming that he’ll explain. With all the noise, Trevor emerges through the threshold, destroying the two side structures, thus closing the gate. Barry yells at Jill to give him back his gun. The player has the option of accepting or refusing this demand; should they accept, Jill hands it over, with Barry thanking her and turning toward Trevor, pointing the gun at her. Barry proceeds to fire at Trevor as Jill works at pushing four corner stones over the edge, allowing the gate to open again. With the gate open, Trevor willingly falls off the edge cradling her mother’s skull. Barry, not fully believing her dead, stays back, while telling Jill to go on head. Jill finds another elevator working, and just before boarding it, Barry runs up from behind her, affectionately hitting her arm. They load onto the elevator and descend lower into a laboratory beneath the mansion. Upon entry, they’re greeted by Wesker. Jill yells out Wesker’s name as Barry pulls his gun on her, with Wesker thanking him. It’s revealed that Wesker has been blackmailing Barry into helping him by holding his wife and two young daughters hostage. Wesker holds her at gunpoint for a moment, before telling Barry to wait up top, leaving Jill alone with him. As Jill defends Barry’s actions, Wesker pistol whips her across the face. Jill asks what he’s planning, with Wesker revealing the Tyrant, the T-002 model. Wesker claims that he “hates goodbyes” and as he turns to face Jill, Barry shoots him multiple times in the chest. Jill is surprised, though relieved to see him again. Barry quietly asks Jill to forgive him and Jill is quick to reassure him that he’s not to blame, that it’s Umbrella and Wesker who is. As Jill and Barry speak, Wesker pushes the button to the Tyrant’s tube. Barry sees this and attempts to stop him, though is not fast enough. Barry aims his gun at the B.O.W and positions himself in front of Jill. Barry charges at the Tyrant, only to be shoved against the wall, leaving Jill to fend it off on her own. Having shot down the Tyant, Jill runs for Barry, smiling at seeing him okay. Barry apologizes at being so careless. Jill and Barry notice that Wesker is no longer there. Knowing that they need to get out of there, they focus on that instead of Wesker. As they’re running out, the self-destruct has been activated, they presume by Wesker. Minutes later, having finally found and freed Chris locked in a containment room. Chris runs up ahead and meets with Barry. All three hear loud noises erupt from down the hallway, leading to Barry and Chris going off together to fight “them” with Jill finding a way to get into contact with another team member, Brad Vickers, on the outside. On the outside, Jill is able to shoot up a large flare to get Brad’s attention. Not long after, Chris and Barry emerge from the freight elevator. As the three wait for rescue, the Tyrant breaks through the concrete of the heli-pad, Jill having not successfully killed it. The Tyrant first attacks Chris, hitting him against a few boxes. Jill and Barry work together to bring the B.O.W down, until Brad drops a rocket launcher, insisting that Jill use it to kill the Tyrant for good. Jill uses it, blowing the monster up were it stands. Brad, being able to land the helicopter, picks up the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S and flies away as the mansion explodes. Moments Resident Evil (2002) Jill’s Campaign * Barry protects Jill from a zombie. * Barry gives Jill a lock pick. * Barry saves Jill from being crushed to death in a booby trap. * Jill thanks Barry for saving her. * Barry gives Jill acid shells. * Barry leaves Jill bullets. * Jill is worried about Barry “talking to himself”. * Barry affectionately hits Jill’s arm. * Barry shoots Wesker, saving Jill. * Barry apologizes to Jill. * Jill protects Barry staying back to fight off B.O.Ws. Quotes Resident Evil (2002) Jill’s Campaign Fanon Jillbarry is a small ship with very few shippers. More often than not they’re seen more as a friendship, rather than a romantic one. On AO3, Jillbarry has only one work in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Barry/Jill tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * In Resident Evil: Revelations 2, a file appears in the Rewards menu as “Secret File No. 12” after finding all of the Insect Larva in Episode 4: Metamorphosis. It can be purchased for 500 BP. Once it is unlocked, it will appear in the Secret Files menu. The file in question is an email from Jill to Barry, after her time in Resident Evil 5.E-Mail from Jill to Barry Variations :Valenfieldton refers to the ship between Chris Redfield, Jill and Barry Gallery Screenshots Jillbarry - Jill and Barry enter the dining room.jpg Jillbarry - Jill and Barry investigate spilled blood1.jpg Jillbarry - Jill and Barry investigate spilled blood2.jpg Jillbarry - Barry saves Jill from being crushed to death.jpg Jillbarry - Jill startles Barry reading a file.jpg Jillbarry - Jill worried about Barry.jpg Jillbarry - Jill and Barry in the freight elevator, hearing Lisa Trevor.jpg Jillbarry - Barry is startled at seeing Jill.jpg Jillbarry - Jill holds Barry at gunpoint1.jpg Jillbarry - Jill holds Barry at gunpoint2.jpg Jillbarry - Jill gives Barry back his gun to fight Lisa Trevor.jpg Jillbarry - Jill and Barry after Lisa Trevor's demise.jpg Jillbarry - Jill and Barry riding in an elevator1.jpg Jillbarry - Barry charges the Tyrant.jpg Jillbarry - Jill and Barry in the underground laboratory.jpg Jillbarry - Jill and Barry riding in an elevator2.jpg References Navigation